


CDC

by KBwrites



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBwrites/pseuds/KBwrites
Summary: Carol finds something in her room at the CDC and decides she wants to share it with Daryl.





	CDC

She looked to the left and then right. The hallway was still empty, as it had been for the last five minutes. Everybody had gone to bed early, anxious to take advantage of the chance to get some rest without constantly jerking awake at the slightest noise. It felt like forever since they’d all been able to sleep without leaving at least two people on watch.

The door in front of her was painted a sterile white just like everything else in this place. She raised her hand to knock but then paused with her knuckles a bare inch from the door, letting her arm drop back to her side. This was absolutely stupid. She had no business standing outside his room like this. But it seemed like it would be a shame to waste the opportunity that had fallen into her lap. In the days since the turn they’d gotten used to rifling through drawers wherever they went. You never knew when you might find something useful. A can of food, a weapon, or even a… She shook her head. She’d never used one before. Never really had a reason to. But she knew what they were. Still, if she couldn’t even say the word to herself, how did she expect to walk right into his room and proposition him?

The condom had just been sitting in the drawer of the bedside table in the room where she and Sophia were staying. It looked innocuous enough, resting there under a copy of Newsweek and a notepad. But the second she picked it up and shoved it into the back pocket of her jeans it had almost seemed to vibrate with something she hadn’t felt in so long. It felt like possibility.

She clutched her arms around her stomach, a habit she’d developed when she was pregnant with Sophia. Ed’s rage was unpredictable and it helped to be prepared. She reminded herself that wasn’t something she had to be concerned with anymore, and forced herself to drop her hands. With one last furtive glance down the hall, she raised her hand and tapped lightly.

“Yeah?” His gruff voice made her stomach flip. Part of her had expected him to be asleep already. She should have known better. He almost never slept.

Opening the door just a crack, she whispered, “Can I come in?”

He answered with an affirmative grunt and she pushed the door just far enough so she could slip inside and close it quietly behind her.

“Somethin’ happen?” He was already sitting up and pulling his boots on.

“No.” She cleared her throat. “Everything’s ok. I was just. Um. I was…” She lifted her gaze to the ceiling, a flush creeping up her throat.

“Spit it out woman. I ain’t got all night.” He was still holding one of his boots like she might tell him there were walkers in the building any second.

She swallowed hard. “It’s nothing. I shouldn’t have come. I’m sorry.” She turned and fumbled for the doorknob, blinking hard against the stinging in her eyes.

“Hold up.” His voice was just a little softer this time. She glanced back at him over her shoulder. “You and your girl. You both ok?”

She nodded and pressed her lips together. “We’re fine.” She continued, forcing herself to turn and face him. “I just thought maybe I’d see if you wanted. Um. If you wanted to…”

He waited for her finish, watching her with raised eyebrows as she stuttered through the words she’d practiced about a hundred times while she vacillated in the hallway. Realizing he was probably running out of patience, she gave up on her speech and reached back to her pocket. “I, um, I found this in my room earlier.” She extended her arm toward him, the foil square resting on her upturned palm. “And I thought I’d see if you were interested in um…” She couldn’t make herself finish. Her throat was so dry she couldn’t have even if she’d wanted to. He stared at her with his mouth agape. Probably thinking she’d completely lost her mind.

“The hell?” He stood up quickly and plucked the condom from her shaking hand, holding it between two fingers as he leaned toward her. “This supposed to be some kind of joke?”

“No…” She shook her head but she could already feel the rage coming off him.

“No?” He spat. His stare was blistering and she found herself leaning back toward the door. What the hell had she been thinking coming in here like this? She didn’t even know this man. Not really. Back at the quarry she’d thought she saw something when he looked at her. Something that made her think maybe he’d be willing to… But it was clear now that she’d been wrong. “Who sent you in here?” The tendons in his neck strained against his skin as he pushed her aside and flung the door open. “Glenn! This shit ain’t funny,” he hollered down the hall.

“No, don’t. Please.” She desperately pulled at the back of his shirt, trying to drag him inside before everybody woke up and found out what was going on. “Nobody told me to. I’m sorry. I was wrong. I just thought…”

“You thought what?” He still had one hand on the doorframe, the condom pinched between his fingers, like he wanted to make sure nobody thought he was actually falling for the prank when they came down the hall. “You thought you’d just waltz your skinny ass in here and I’d fall on my knees grateful for the chance? You got a lot a nerve lady.”

She was still trying to pull him away from the open door, shaking her head and wishing she never would’ve left her room. All she could get out was a whispered, “No. I didn’t mean to upset you. I just wanted...”

Finally letting her tug him back inside and close the door behind them, he regarded her with a mix of anger, resentment, and something like hurt, his blue eyes smoldering. “This what you want?” Before she knew what was happening he’d grabbed both of her wrists and pulled them above her head. He pressed the length of his body against her and she gasped for breath, her shoulders angled painfully against the door. “You’re alone now so you wanna come in here and start somethin’ up with me? Think I’m gonna protect you?”

He switched his grip so he was holding both of her wrists in one hand and let the other hand run down the length of her from her shoulder to her hip. She shivered as he ran his fingertips along the bare strip of skin that peeked out from under her shirt and then tucked the condom back in her pocket. He dipped his mouth down to her ear and whispered, “Go.”

And just like that her hands were free. She let out a shaky breath and covered her face, the flush in her cheeks more than just embarrassment. “I’m sorry.”

“Man, just go.” He spat out the words with a wave of his arm as he turned back toward the bed.

Somewhere under the layers of mortification, she felt a spark of indignation. Just because he wasn’t interested didn’t mean he had to be rude. She straightened her back and forced herself to drop her hands to her sides. “I wasn’t trying to start something up with you because I’m alone.” The strength in her voice surprised her. He must have noticed it too because his eyes shot back up to her with wary curiosity. She lifted her chin and met his eyes. “I wanted to have sex with you because this may be my last chance.” His brow furrowed but he didn’t speak. “With the world the way it is now I don’t know how many more opportunities I’ll get for that kind of thing. And I don’t want to die knowing that Ed Peletier is the last and only man I’ve ever slept with.”

His only answer was a soft snort as he lowered himself back to the bed, his anger at bay for the moment.

“So, I’m sorry I bothered you with it,” she continued. “I didn’t mean any harm.” She moved to open the door, gathering herself for a second just in case she ran into anyone on the way back to her room.

“M’ sorry.” His voice was soft and low now.

“It’s alright,” she said. “I shouldn’t have barged in here like that.”

“Was just surprised, that’s all.” He shifted uncomfortably on the bed. “Thought you were fuckin’ with me or somethin’.”

She nodded and reached for the door again. “Goodnight then.”

“Wait.” The word came out a little strangled and he cleared his throat, looking sheepishly at his bare feet, his toes twitching against the concrete floor. “Don’t know how many chances I’ve got left neither.”

Her stomach flipped and an unfamiliar warmth spread through her belly. She took a tentative step in his direction but he didn’t look up. The tips of his ears burned a bright red. It was strange because she’d never thought of him as being shy.

“Probably wouldn’t be no good,” he mumbled at the floor. “Been awhile.”

“Me too,” she whispered, taking care not to touch him as she perched on the edge of the bed to his left. His bicep twitched but he didn’t give any other indication that he’d noticed her movement. “Should I?” She extended one hand toward the lamp next to the bed and he gave the barest nod to say it was alright to turn it off. The darkness was a relief. She thought there’d probably been a time when she felt pretty. Maybe back in high school. Before she’d met Ed. But not now.

The change in the light seemed to relax Daryl a bit too. His body was still coiled like he was ready to bolt any second, but the angle of his jaw had softened a little. She reached up and tentatively brushed her fingers against the hair at his temple. He flinched at first, his shoulders jerking reflexively toward his ears, but then he took a long shuddering breath and shifted toward her, the bedsprings squeaking with the movement.

His fingers found her knee and he let them drift from there, trailing ever so slightly up the inside of her thigh. She mimicked his movements, letting her right hand fall to his leg, the muscles taut under her light touch. He jumped again when she turned toward him, dipping her head to kiss his bare shoulder. Her hand trailed down the center of his chest and his stomach, coming to rest on his belt buckle. His breaths were quick and shallow as he ran his hands across her hips and up to her sides, pushing her shirt up and over her head. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the place where her collarbone met her shoulder, unfastening her bra and letting the straps slide down her arms.

Even in the dark she felt exposed, her nipples hardening in the cool air as he slid his palms down her arms. He groaned when he finally touched her breasts, the peaks just grazing his fingertips. She couldn’t believe this was the same man who had just pressed her against the door not more than five minutes ago. His touch was so light it had her arching against him, silently begging for more. 

She began to pull at his belt buckle, the hard bulge that pressed against her hands making it clear that he was ready for more. He shifted and rested one knee on the bed, letting her push his jeans over his hips. His cock sprang free as soon as she did and for the first time she wondered if she’d ever be able to look him in the eye after this, knowing that he didn’t wear underwear. He hovered over her as she unfastened her own pants, remembering to grab the condom from her pocket before she dropped them to the floor.

He took it from her hands before she had a chance to tear it open and leaned in, his forearms resting on either side of her head as he searched her face. “You ready?” The gravelly edge in his voice sent another wave of heat to her belly and she nodded. He reached between them and slipped one finger inside her, working it slowly in and out as she ground herself against him. “Tell me.” He slipped another finger in and she nearly gasped with the pleasure that shot through her.

“I want you inside me Daryl.”

He withdrew his fingers and tore the wrapper, rolling the condom slowly over his length. She let her legs drift apart, making room for him as he pressed himself to her, sliding the tip of his cock against her clit as he rocked his hips in a maddening rhythm. “I need it,” she whimpered, her eyes clamped shut as she grasped his arms, desperate for him to fill her.

“Look at me.”

When she lifted her eyes to meet his, he pushed into her all the way. She clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle the moan that tore from her throat. She’d never felt anything this good in her life. He didn’t draw his hips back right away and she used the moment to her advantage, squirming against him as he leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers.

“You want more?” he growled.

“Yes.”

He dropped his head further down against her shoulder and thrust himself into her over and over. She dug her nails into his back, urging him to go deeper and harder until his hips stuttered and he pushed himself so far inside of her that her eyes watered. He called her name when he came and with his cock still pulsing inside of her he reached between them and started rubbing quick circles over her clit. It didn’t take much to push her over the edge and when she came she was so loud that he had to press his mouth over hers to stifle the scream.

She caught her breath as he continued to soften inside her, pressing feather-light kisses across her eyelids and cheeks, down to the hollow of her throat and back to her lips. She smiled and traced her thumb across his forehead. All of the normal creases were gone and he looked so young. 

When they’d finished getting dressed she stood at the door, unsure what to say or if she even needed to say anything. He was looking at the floor again, but when she reached for the door he looked up at her through his eyelashes and gave her a shy smile. She told herself to remember this moment. It was the first time she’d ever seen him look happy. All she could think about was finding a way to see that smile again. And maybe, if she was lucky, she’d have a few more chances.


End file.
